True Love
by Futurewriter2002
Summary: Selena runs into a mysterious boy with Amber eyes. As time goes they fell for each other. Will they be happy? Or is it another love failure tale? Set in modern world
1. The Boy With Amber Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. I don't own Zuko but, I do own the OC's

True love

The Boy With Amber Eyes

Selena her couch sipping her coffee and reading her favorite book "The seven exes of Mrs. Smith". Her long Black hair was tied in a pony tail. Her Black eyes looked dreamy as usual.

Beep...Beep

She sighed and put her book down. She had been reading the climax scene with so much interest she had lost herself into the book. Now, when a stupid phone snapped her back to reality she is as annoyed as a bull which saw a red cloth.

She took her black iPhone which she bought with her savings. Her rose like lips twisted into a beautiful smile when she saw the notification. She smiled even more wildly revealing pearl like teeth. She had a message from her best friend Amanda. The message read:

Hi Selena! Hope your doing fine. Just decided to catch up with you. Today at Jasmine Dragon at 5.

Amanda, her childhood friend had moved to California from Crystal Lake two years ago. Now, she is visiting again. Amanda and Selena would love to hang at the crystal lake in their town... Crystal Lake.

Crystal Lake yearned it's name because, of the bright blue crystal clear lake in the town. It's practically the tourist spot of the town.

She took her blue purse out, locked her apartment door and ran into street. But there is one thing she had forgot and that is to take her iPhone along.

Selena stood in front of Jasmine Dragon waiting for Amanda. After waiting for a hour she couldn't ignore the protesting of her legs. 'Surely Amanda would come in. So, let me sit and have a tea' she thought as she entered the shop. The shop looked marvellous. It's thrice the size of Amanda's apartment. Above all the shop was like a traditional Chinese house.

It would be buzzing with customers but, today hardly anyone was there. So, finding an empty seat is not at all a problem.

'I wonder why Amanda is late. She is the punctual one. Maybe, she is in trouble or perhaps, she is just a bit slow' her thoughts were cut short by a voice,

"Excuse me Ma'am what would you like to drink?"

Selena

My black dreamy eyes met a pair of amber fierce eyes. The boy was dressed in a waiter's attair. He had shaggy black hair that was uncombed. He had the perfect lips. He is muscular and fair. He looked like a typical Chinese guy. Overall, handsome...Except for the big ugly scar that covered the left side of his face. He didn't have an eyebrow on the left side and the scar made him look evil. What's happening to me? I won't judge a book by it's cover.

I realized that I had been staring, I asked kind of blushing, " Do you have Jasmine tea?" I realized that sounds stupid since this tea shop is famous for Jasmine tea.

The guy nodded and yelled at another waiter "Shin! One Jasmine tea for table twenty". Shin nodded and disappeared behind the curtain that leads to the kitchen.

"Your order will come soon ma'am" he said and left without another word.

I stared noticing that people started to leave the shop. Soon, there is no one except me. I am sort of nervous to be alone. Not that I am scared, mind you. It's kind of embarrassing to sit and drink a cup of tea without anyone. Don't ask me how because, I just feel that way.

"That's not the way to do it!" The boy shouted causing me to flinch. "I am trying Zuko!" Shin defended himself. His name is Zuko? "Be quick" Zuko urged.

I wonder whether Amanda is alive or not. That good for nothing friend of mine asked me to come here and she didn't come. When we meet again she is gonna be so sorry about it. Zuko served fresh Jasmine tea and said "Enjoy your tea" and left. I nodded, muttering a thank you.

The tea is the most awesome tea I had ever drank. Soon, I gulped it down. I got up to pay for the tea and stepped on a puddle of water. I yelped and fell down. My knees and elbow stared to bleed. I winced and got up supporting myself by holding the nearby table.

Zuko, who had apparently heard my yelp walked towards me.

"I am extremely sorry for it" he said as he lifted me up "Any injuries?" he asked then noticed my elbow and knees were bleeding.

"Oh oh" he said, "Let me just help you". I was about to decline politely when he grabbed my elbow (One that wasn't bleeding) and took me behind the kitchen curtain. For some reason, I didn't stop him and allowed him to drag me.

Author's Note: Phew! There it is! I hope you like this one. I will be updating soon! So, tell your opinion on this story by commenting below. Bye!


	2. I'll Drop You Home

Disclaimer: I don't own avatr the last Airbender. I don't own Zuko but, I own the OCs.

True Love

I'll Drop You Home

I stared at him as bandaged my wounds. His eyes looked guilty as if he committed some big crime.

"Ouch" I said flinching lightly. "I know it will hurt please bare it" he said gently as he rubbed the oinment on my knees. His touch is warm and welcoming and I wish he could do it more... Wait! He is a stranger did I just say? ahhh never mind.

His hands accidentally brushed my upper thigh and my heart froze from fear as I remembered the horrible day.

 _It's one of the days mom left for partying out late in night with her friends. Honestly, those ladies don't seem like women they seem more like sluts. They wore dress that are too revealing. Sometimes, they forced me to wear two piece whenever, I am home. Dad passed away two years ago. When she returned, she slurred 'Selie babe what are you doing?" He giggled maniacally. She rubbed my thighs and frowned "You are thighs are smoother than mine! This should not happen! You are a bitch! A good for nothing bitch!!" She screamed at me. Tears poured out of my eyes. "You made a mistake honey" she tsked "you should suffer" she finished as she brought her leather whip down..._

"Hey, are you okay?" Zuko shook my shoulder gently. I touched my cheek and realized that I have been crying.

"Nothing, I am okay" I lied. Zuko probably noticed it but decided not to push it. "Okay" he said as he brushed my tears away. I didn't stop him. I don't know why but I feel as if I have a connection with Zuko. And that's stupid because, I hardly know him. But, I have a strong feeling that his past is horrible perhaps, even more horrible than mine. I blushed shyly and looked away.

"May I know who is this young lady, Zuko?" A voice called starling me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw an old man with a pot belly. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts. His hair is grey but his Amber eyes held wisdom beyond his years. I am assuming that he is Zuko's dad because, they share the same eyes and skin.

"Ahh Uncle, she is a customer. She slipped on the water I poured and hurt her elbow and knees" he said embarrassed.

So, he is not Zuko's father. To my surprise, the old guy just chuckled "Be careful Zuko" he chided mildly. "I am Iroh. May I know your good name young lady?" he asked nicely.

I smiled and extended my hand,"Selena" I said as we shook hands.

"Uncle, it's nine. I don't think it's safe for her to go home alone now. I'll drop her home" he said cautiously.

I nodded it's not safe for women to roam in this part of town after eight. The place would be filled with sluts, thieves, rapists, murderers, kidnappers and drug dealers. I nodded thinking about my mom and her friends. They are the most famous group of sluts in this town. She would have left the house to meet her customer. I am ashamed to be related to her.

"Let's go" Zuko and I threw my arm around his shoulder to support myself. He smelled like fire flakes my favorite Chinese snack. He snaked his arm around my waist. We both walked out.

I am sitting in Zuko's passenger seat and he drove the car. "So, are you going to college?" I asked him "No. I am in twelth grade. Are you a sophomore?" He asked with a smile and my smile faded as I blanked out.

 _I was plucking some fire lilies and suddenly, I felt some prescense behind me. It's fire lord Zuko. I smiled, as I remember him saving me from a Komodo rhino. The way he held me protectively._ _"You look more beautiful than any of these flowers, Selena" he whispered as he tucked a fire lily behind my ear. I bowed down my head shyly. I smiled. My eyes held a lovey dovey look. I looked up and saw the fire Lord's face. His scar showed his bravery when he was thirteen. Our lips met. His lips tasted like fire flakes._

"Selena are you okay?" Zuko shook me. I snapped me to reality. I looked at Zuko's face and realization dawned. It's this Zuko whom I have been seeing in my visions as fire lord Zuko!! Am I going crazy?!

"Yeah, I just zoned out" I half-lied. I hate to lie to him.

"You are not okay! Tell me what's bothering you?" He asked concerned.

Before, I could answer, the car stopped and I jerked forward. Zuko caught me. The car door opened and someone grabbed my hair and dragged me out. I screamed as the person hit me. Slapping me all over the face. I looked up and saw that it's my mother's bestie Queen Mary. She was dressed in a dress that's too short. It's sleeveless and strapless revealing her boobs lightly. Her blond hair is loose. Her almond eyes had a look of malice in them.

"What were you thinking by fucking this piece of shit" she pointed at Zuko. "How much did he pay, bitch?" She questioned as she raised her hand to slap me again. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her hand and pushed away. It's Zuko's hand.

"I suggest you to stay away from my girlfriend you slut!" He yelled at her as he embraced me. I realized that his hug felt excatly like Fire Lord Zuko's. I cried into shoulders for the first time. Maybe, we had a connection in our past lives?

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait!


End file.
